Fuera del Intituto
by Sakura666Goth
Summary: Sakura no sabes a quien querer. Aqui se cuenta la vida de unos adolescentes donde veremos drogas, malas notas y lemon. Adolescentes que ya no saben que hacer con su vida y mucho menos en el amo. Varias parejas! Leanlo


_Naruto y sus monisimos personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente... pero la historia si.. xD Disfrutenla_

El sol brillaba con toda intensidad, las nubes no lo tapaban y el calor era insoportable o eso era lo que pensaban los chicos que estaban acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, ya que dentro de poco tenían que ir de regreso a clases.

- Me gustaría quedarme asi todo el día – dijo un rubio que estaba recostado en las piernas de una chica de hermosos ojos grises que acariciaba su cabellera.

- No eres el único que lo desea, Naruto – respondió una chica de peculiar cabellera rosa, la cual ondeaba en el viento – no deseo volver al instituto – agregó

- Concuerdo con Sakura – participó cierto pelinegro que estaba detrás de Sakura, con ella sentada entre sus piernas – pero tenemos que volver en cinco minutos

- ¡Que aguafiestas eres! – se quejó Naruto con cara de niño regañado – pues entonces disfrutemos el momento que queda – se sentó y abrazó a la chica que hace unos segundos había estado acariciando su cabello. La besó con mucha ternura en los labios pero se empezaron a poner poco a poco más intensos, asi que Sakura les grito - ¡Busquen un hotel! – y se separaron, Hinata muy sonrojada y Naruto enojado por el comentario y la interrupción.

Sasuke estaba muy divertido con la situación, se levantó y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse también. Justo en ese momento se escuchó la campana del instituto, asi que los cuatro se encaminaron al mismo

Al llegar a los pasillos se separaron, las chicas se encaminan hasta la última aula del pasillo a la izquierda y los chicos suben las escaleras y cruzan a la derecha donde estaba su destino, al entrar vieron a su profesor de Ciencias Sociales escribiendo en la pizarra un cuestionario bastante extenso sobre la política del País del Fuego

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a tomar puntes de todo lo que decía Iruka-Sensei

Mientras, las chicas habían entrado al gimnasio y se encontraban estirando el cuerpo con el entusiasmado Gai-Sensei.

Una hora y media después, las chicas estaban en las duchas, mientras que los chicos, hacia ya media hora que estaban esperando a su impuntual sensei de Matemáticas, Kakashi.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser este hombre puntual? – decía Shikamaru mirando el techo

- Creo que nunca – contestó Naruto - ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a las chicas? – preguntó pensando en Hinata

- Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero me temo que ellas están en los vestuarios y tu en mi clases – dijo un peliplateado que acababa de entrar y escucho al rubio – bien… - dijo mirando a la clases desde atrás de su escritorio – hoy realizaremos unos ejercicios para el examen que tenemos dentro de tres dias, con ellos podrán practicar, los pueden encontrar en sus libros – abrió el libro y se levanto a copiar unos números en la pizarra, se volvió a sus alumnos y dijo – son esas paginas – señalando los numero que acababa de escribir: 458 – 460 – los quiero corregir acabada la hora de clases y estas – señalo los otros numero: 502 – 507 – son la tarea, los revisaré el viernes e influirán en la nota final de sus exámenes – terminó con una sonrisa en los labios – pueden empezar

Sakura y Hinata estaban cepillando sus cabellos cuando una rubia se acercaron a ella.

- Saky, vamos al cine hoy. ¿Vienes? – Preguntó la rubia muy contenta - ¡Vamos! ¡Di que si!

- No lo se… - contestó dudosa la pelirrosa - ¿Con quien vamos a ir? – preguntó. No le gustaban los "Amigos de Ino.

- Con los chicos de ultimo año por supuesto – dijo feliz Ino pero Sakura ya se esperaba eso – Ahí cierto moreno muy interesado en ti – dijo mirando a Sakura – y Hinata tampoco se queda atrás, solo que si no fuera por Naruto, Hidan te estuviera atacando – dijo mirando a su otra amiga la cual se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.

- No vamos a poder ir – respondió rápidamente – Le prometimos a Sasuke y a Naruto estudiar mates juntos estos dias. ¿No crees que deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de salir con los Akatsuki?

- Bah… - Dijo simplemente con un gesto con la mano - ¡Que aburridas son! Tendré que buscarle pareja a Itachi, quizás Karin acepte… bueno, chao – y se fue

- ¿Aburridas? ¡Miren quien hable! – Dijo Hinata mientras la veía irse

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar riendo a carcajadas hasta la salida de los vestidores. Al salir al patio se encontraron con Tenten, y anduvieron juntas hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada

Se dirigieron al salón que estaba dos puertas antes del gimnasio para su clase de Psicología con el profesor Asuma.

Sasuke miraba distraído viendo por la ventana que tenia al lado, hacía ya veinte minutos que había terminado los ejercicios, ya los habían revisados y Naruto revisaba que estuvieran buenos los suyos y copiaba los que tenía malos.

Estaba muy aburrido y aun faltaba una hora de clases de matemáticas. Sinceramente odiaba los miércoles.

Suponía que el siembre de las chicas había sonado porque ya no las veía pasar.

Entonces la puerta del aula se abrió y entro una furiosa Tsunade con un pelirrojo que la seguía. La mujer hablo con Kakashi y este con el pelirrojo, luego le pidió que se sentara y empezara con los ejercicios. El lo fulminó con la mirada pero Tsunade más él, asi que no le quedo de otra. Se sentó al fondo del aula y saco sus cosas, volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Kakashi quien lo miraba sonriente y bajo su mirada a sus cosas.

Luego de estudiar las partes del cerebro y hablar del Sub. Conciente, las chicas solo hablaban muy animadas. Algunas entre ellas, otras con el Sensei… esa clase era siempre muy interesante y corta con el Sensei Asuma y nunca la compartían con los chicos.

- Cuéntame Saky, Sasuke… ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó una morena de ojos grises a su amiga.

- jeje – se rió un poco la pelirrosa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- porque hoy bajo el árbol hace rato, los vi muy acaramelados – dijo mirándola con picardía

- Já – se mofó – los que estaban calentados eran tu y Naruto – le respondió haciendo sonrojar a Hinata. Sakura se encogió de hombros y agregó – Solo soy Realista.

No se hablo más del tema (N.A.: XD)

Al fin se había terminado ese día de clases… todos salían del instituto muy tranquilos o casi todos.

Un rubio corría gritando "Hinata" hasta que la alcanzo, ella iba caminando con Tenten, Neji y Sakura. La abrazó y tomó luego de la mano y siguieron caminando. Sasuke se juntó con Sakura. Se dirigieron a un Café no muy lejos de ahí

Ino se iba con Itachi, Sasori y Deidara los cuales estaban muy abrazados (N.A: en mi fic deidara es mujer) ellos también iban al Café.

De último salió Gaara, un pelirrojo conocido por su rebeldía. Mientras caminaba, se iba poniendo sus numerosos piercings; en el labio, en la nariz, ceja y una gran cantidad en el pabellón auricular.

- Gaara… espera un minuto – lo llamó una voz a su espalda.

El pelirrojo se giro y vio a su Profesor de Matemáticas caminado hacia el.

- Quiero ayudarte a que no pierdas este año – le dijo sin rodeos – pero tendrás que poner de tu parte. ¿Estas dispuesto? - preguntó

El chico lo pensó un instante. No podía perder ese año nuevamente. Miró a su Sensei y le pregunto - ¿Cómo?

- No será sencillo, pero haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Primero que nada, en mis materias (N.A.: Él da: Matemática, Química y Física) estúdiate esto – le entrego cinco hojas – con un examen de todo eso te nivelare. El examen te lo haré el martes en tu primera hora. Asi que llega temprano. Con las otras materias, tengo que hablar con tus otros profesores – y comenzó a retirarse.  
- Gracias – dijo Gaara en un susurro que escucho el Sensei. Este sonrió, volteo la cabeza y le dijo

- No hay nada que agradecer

Espero q les haya gustado la historia… por favor dejen comentarios


End file.
